namaikizakarifandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki Machida
Yuki Machida (町田 由希 Machida Yuki) is the main female protagonist of the manga series, Namaikizakari. She is the manager of the Ryuhoku High basketball team. Appearance Yuki has long, straight red hair which is tied into a ponytail when in gym or managing the team and is loose during school hours. She has brown eyes and has a stern-looking face, explaining why many of the younger members of the team are afraid of her. She is mostly seen in her gym clothes as the manager or her school uniform. Personality Yuki is a serious and stern girl. She is very responsible and can sometimes be a bit uptight. Background Yuki has triplet younger brothers and twins sisters. She tries not to cry or be mad at them since she is the oldest.Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 9 Relationships Shou Naruse Yuki's first impression of him is that she would never be in a relationship with an arrogant person like him.Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 7 Because when she first met him, a girl pushed Shou which caused his hands to land on her breasts and he said, "They're really big."Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 8 Later when she tells Rina about her feelings, she realized that she has fallen for Naruse. She is waiting for the right moment to confess to him. When she told Naruse that she is scared of him rejecting her when they start going out, he also said that he also feels scared for just 1 millimeter that she will also hate him. When the team was at training camp, one of the boys told Miyushi-sensei that Naruse has a "girlfriend he's hiding". Miyushi-sensei guessed that its Yuki, mentioning that he had a feeling that they were in relationship. Yuki dismissed it, saying that Naruse was a like a little brother to her. At last everyone believed it easily. In Chapter 31, she was shocked that Naruse said that he would stop liking her in front of everyone. t the end of Chapter 33, she confessed her feelings for Naruse and Naruse said that he can wait half a year for her to be his girlfriend. Kido Yuki used to be in love with Kido. She thinks of him as her "first love". He was the reason why Yuki joined as the manager of the basketball club in the first place. Her interest on him later faded away when she found out that Kido was going out with someone else which also results in her gradually developing feelings for Shou. Rina Hashino At first, Yuki did not really think that much of her. But when Rina and Kido had an misunderstanding in their relationship where Yuki saw Rina in a coffee shop, Rina helped Yuki finally realize her feelings for Shou. Shizuka Hakamada Yuki met Shizuka while practicing shooting after school. Yuki couldn't seem to score, so Hakamada demonstrated for her. Hakamada twisted his ankle after scoring. They later met again at school. Later, during a match between the two schools, Hakamada has shown his skills, further impressing Yuki. He doesn't want Yuki to date Naruse. Hakamada hugs Yuki in chapter 31, confirming his feelings for her. Yuki suspects that he likes her, but quickly dismisses it as her own self-conciousness. Trivia According to her profile:Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 11 *She has slight preference for sweet and fluffy things *Her favorite color is pink *She dislikes scary movies and bitter coffee *Her ideal type is a serious and sincere gentleman with a nice smile *She personally thinks that Naruse Shou must have kissed many girls other than her. *She still calls Naruse Shou by his surname. References Category:Characters Category:Female